blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Blacklabel Archives
Blacklabel Archives Gallery of builds from phase 12420 Blacksludge City Blacksludge City is the second rendition of the Blacklabel Syndicate capital and perhaps the most iconic build of 12420. It features 7 primary areas: * Main Street * The Family District * Capital Plaza * Hustlestreet * Cashgrind Avenue * Blacksludge Downtown * Blacksludge Upper Residential Blacksludge City was primarily built by Tony, but since saw many additions from multiple syndicate members. Sploziv's Mansion In the far end of the upper residentials lies the jewel of the city, the mansion of Sploziv and later Tony aswell. A place of business and pleasure that only the most distinguished members of the syndicate may enter. Behind it lies the grand bomb factory, capable of blowing up the entire city at the push of one button wired into the office. Built by Sploziv. Booty Bay The place where it all begun, Booty Bay has been center of much RP since the beginning. This classic bay features custom interiors in every corner, and the Booty Hills above is the headquarters of Momma's Family in the phase. The bay is built by Tony with small additions by Sploziv. The hills and surrounding areas are built by Blaze, which is likely the build with largest object density in phase, judging by the lag. Steam Pools Resort It was pure coincidence that a goblin beach village was found added to the reclusive corner of Feralas. But it didn't take long before this humble spot was transformed into the hottest spot for casual RP in the phase, reaching record numbers of +60 visitors around Halloween, 2015. Features surfers, volleyball, beach disco and more. The steam pool resort was built by Sploziv and Tony, with Momma and Blaze making additions for the halloween season. Ratchet With declining popularity for Booty Bay, it was decided that its sister town, Ratchet, should be added into the phase. As space was tight, houses were built on favela inspired boardwalks and stilts, ascending up the steep cliffs of the Merchant Coast. One of the most violent purges in Blacklabel history was conducted right here, as a method of luring out the notorious Griftshale gangsters for Gazlowe to deal with once and for all. Ratchet was the first project for which Sploziv had sole responsibility. The house ontop of the bank was built by Momma. Blackbet Casino Blackbet Casino was built in the gritty prison of Tol Barad as a fresh RP concept. Featuring multiple games like Roulette, slot machines and the favorite Blackjack, Blackbet casino quickly drew attention when hosted and heaps of gold were won and lost. Built by Sploziv with minor additions by Tony. The Blackvilla As the syndicate grew immensely in wealth, it was only right that they should have a spot that put Gallywix's pleasure palace to shame. Situated in Uldum atop a mountain, a luxurious wonder of marble and gold, the Blackvilla was that spot. Features an outdoor pool, art gallery, large banquets with showgirls dancing on stage and a throne room suited for a king. From the villa, they mined rare elementium and planned excursions for ancient titan artifacts. Built by Sploziv More to be added. = Category:Blacklabel Vendetta